Prelude
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A veces se despiden, pero en realidad saben que es sólo otro preludio antes de volver a aquel vals. Slash. Para MC.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM**

**Summary:** _A veces se despiden, pero en realidad saben que es sólo otro preludio antes de volver a aquel vals._

**Para: MC. Regalo de día de Reyes.**

* * *

_Until the end of me, you'll be the death of me; I dare you to cross the line again, because deep down inside, there's something that waits to be... broken._

_"Broken Inside" - Broken Iris_

**Prelude**

Mientras más lo pensaba menos sentido tenía aquello, pero en honor a la verdad, el sentido era lo menos que le interesaba. Jamás, nunca en sus pocos años que tenía de vida (vamos, eran bien pocos comparados contra todo lo que _él_ había vivido) había experimentado algo tan intenso. No era amor porque no lo era, no eran mariposas en el estómago (lo cual era bien cursi, por cierto) ni un temblor en la voz ni ninguna de las estupideces que había escuchado a las chicas de su clase decir.

Era salvaje y era clandestino (porque tenía que ser cuidadoso con no pensar en ello o se armaría una buena) era la cosa más prohibida y no estaba muy seguro de como había comenzado. Quizás había sido una amenaza o quizás simplemente curiosidad, daba igual sólo recordaba aquel par de ojos rojizos (ojos que debía odiar porque eran de un enemigo, uno que mataba gente inocente) quemándole y como la necesidad de matar se tornaba en una diferente, una que hacía que la sangre se le concentrara en mitad del cuerpo y que el deseo bajara por sus venas en forma de fuego líquido.

Era pura adrenalina, cuando deseaba que le mordiera y recordaba que aquello sería como firmar la sentencia de muerte, era como intentar morderlo sin ceder ante el instinto de arrancarle un trozo o algo así. No lo besaba (porque no lo amaba, aquello sería demasiado bizarro) simplemente mordisqueaba los labios intentando recordar no arrancar nada y lamía e intercambiaba saliva y gruñidos con aquel extraño de piel de granito y poderes anestesiantes.

Se arrancaban la ropa con impaciencia, (vamos, no tenían demasiado tiempo juntos ni la paciencia para disfrutarlo lento), y lo recorría con la lengua y con las manos, era tan frío que le quemaba la piel y sabía que él experimentaba lo mismo, dejaba que la gélida lengua le recorriera y gemía algo que estaba a medio camino entre maldiciones y palabras inconexas. Bajaba y rodeaba con los dedos su punta mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los testículos (había que admitir que el maldito vampiro era bueno en lo que hacía). Le dejaba y su mano recorría la espalda, arañando, pellizcando y provocando. Bajaba, bajaba y los dedos del metamorfo se cerraban en torno a mechones de cabello amenazando con arrancarlo.

A veces no llegaban al preludio y follaban contra cualquier roble de apariencia estable que hubiera por ahí. A veces le arañaba la espalda entre embestidas y le mordía el hombro para no gritar la sarta de blasfemias que seguro los delatarían. A veces el roble se partía mucho antes de que hubieran acabado y se veían en la penosa necesidad de destrozar los árboles a su alrededor antes de tumbarse al suelo y seguir con lo suyo.

A veces le escuchaba decir palabras en idiomas desconocidos porque la presión de aquel cuerpo con exceso de temperatura era mucha. A veces simplemente se frotaban contra el otro para liberar la presión pero muchas veces incluían las manos, pellizcos y recorridos de partes íntimas. También usaban la boca y los dientes pero sin llegar a morder porque aquello hubiera sido aburrido (matar o arrancarle un pedazo al otro).

Recorre su extensión con la lengua y se ríe bajito al sentir el estremecimiento del vampiro.

- Pensaba que no sentían - se burla.

- Esto es algo que sentimos particularmente bien, niño - es la réplica.

Y continua su trabajo recorriendo y pellizcando, deslizando sus dedos por todos lados, piernas, abdomen, espalda... trasero. Le embiste como si no hubiera un puto mañana y gritan mientras lo estimula con las manos para que se corran más o menos al mismo tiempo. A veces se pregunta si lo que deja en su cuerpo tendrá rastros de veneno y si es así se pregunta como demonios es que no ha muerto todavía. A veces acaban cubiertos de sudor (gotitas que caen sobre el cuerpo del vampiro y se secan al instante y es algo divertido de ver) y a veces son empapados por la lluvia que cae.

A veces hablan sobre cosas absolutamente raras, porque siente curiosidad, a veces le dedica una mirada divertida mientras destroza una piedra entre sus dedos por pura diversión.

- Mi hermana me mataría si supiera de esto - suspira el metamorfo y se estira sintiendo el placer de hacerlo.

- Que se tire a mi hermana y punto - replica el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros. Nota la mirada del Quileute sobre él - ¿Qué?

- Tu hermana es una sádica.

- Nada con lo que_ tu_ hermana no pueda lidiar - y de nuevo va aquella mueca de superioridad.

El metamorfo sacude la cabeza y rueda los ojos, el vampiro traza líneas por la espalda del joven y llega a la cadera, comienza a bajar a la entrepierna y el Quileute comienza a sentir los escalofríos en la piel y no precisamente por la temperatura del otro, falta poco para que comience a temblar como poseso y a atacarle los labios mientras se funden en un tornado de miembros y pieles de tonos desiguales capaces de destruir cuanto árbol se les ponga en frente.

A veces se despiden, pero en realidad saben que es sólo otro preludio antes de volver a aquel vals.


End file.
